100 Years
by thepurplestreak
Summary: Liley relationship at each age mentioned in the song 100 Years.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this idea popped into my head to do a Liley story to the song 100 Years and show glimpses of their relationship at each age mentioned in the song. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana don't you think Lilly and Miley would've been together already? So, I own nothing. Not the show, not the characters, not the song.

* * *

_**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**  
_

"Miley, can I talk to you for a second?" Lilly asked her best friend, nervously playing with the end of her shirt.

"Yeah, sure Lils." The brunette looked back at the boy she had been talking to and told him she'd be right back. "Man, he's cute," she said as soon as they were out of ear shot. Lilly just nodded and led her crush to a more deserted area of the beach. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to be multiplying with each step she took. It was scary enough that she was telling her best friend that she was insanely in love with her, but the fact that her best friend was incredibly boy crazy and had probably never even thought about another girl that way, let alone her best friend, was scarier.

The blonde finally found a spot she was satisfied with and sat down on the sand. Miley sat down next to her.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" the brunette tilted her head and gave Lilly a look of curiosity and concern. "Is everything ok? You seem really nervous." This caused the blonde to stand up and wipe her sweaty palms on her pants. She glanced down at Miley and turned around so that she was facing the ocean. She could feel the brunette's piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Miles, I really don't know how I'm supposed to say this so I guess I'll just come out and say it. I really like you. Not like a friend like, but like you like…like more than friends…like a girlfriend." She turned around and watched as her friend sat there speechless and shocked. Lilly could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I get it. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again." The blonde began to walk away, but Miley jumped up and turned her around. She studied Lilly's eyes for a second before pulling her in for a kiss.

"If I never talk to you again how would I get to be your girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The song in the middle is This I Swear by Nick Lachey so therefore I do not own it.

* * *

_**I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars**_

"WHOO! GO HANNAH!" Lilly in her full Lola ensemble yelled as her girlfriend ran back stage for an outfit change. "You were amazing out there," she lowered her voice once Miley was close enough. Miley smiled and pulled the at-the-moment red head in for kiss.

"You say that every night," the blonde laughed.

"Well, maybe if you stopped being so good I wouldn't have to say it every night."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you, too." Lilly smiled, but before her girlfriend got the chance to respond she was being dragged off to change. Thirty seconds later she reappeared.

"Lilly," the blonde's said I a very hushed tone. "I love you more than anything. I have no idea what I'd do without you." They shared a kiss and then Hannah ran back on stage.

"Ok, everybody we've only got a few more songs to go, but this next one is for a really special person. She's been with me through everything. She's the most amazing, beautiful, and caring person I've ever met, and I'm so in love with her. And I'm hoping after this song is finished she'd agree to be my wife."

Lilly's jaw dropped. Her eyes immediately started filling with tears. She had never expected that to happen, and she had to stop herself from running out on stage and attacking her now fiancé with kisses. She smiled as Miley began to sing.

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me _

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear 

As Miley sang the last line, the red-head ran out on stage with tears streaming down her face. "Of course I'll marry you!" The blonde rushed toward her fiancé and they kissed passionately in front of thousands of screaming fans.

After breaking apart, Miley grabbed the microphone, "In case you hadn't noticed, she just agreed to marry me." The cheering, if at all possible, had gotten louder. Miley's smile widened as she looked at Lilly. "You realize you just agreed to put up with me for the rest of your life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind**_

"Three more months and we're gonna be parents. Can you believe it?" Miley asked her wife excitedly, while rubbing her belly. She was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl.

"I can't wait. You're going to be such a good mom," Lilly smiled while playing with a lock of the brunette's hair in one hand and the other one draped over Miley's stomach.

"You are, too. Which one of us do you think is going to be the fun parent?" The brunette asked lacing their fingers together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, there's always one parent who is always fun and then the other parent's the one who enforces all the rules."

"Oh, I'm gonna be the fun one for sure," the blonde laughed. "I can teach them how to surf and skateboard."

"Yeah, but I can teach them how to sing and dance. I'm gonna be the fun one!" Miley countered.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too." The two burst out laughing.

"You think after thirty-three years of life we would've outgrown that by now," Lilly said after they had calmed down.

"Hey, we've been over this. I am twenty-five and I will continue being twenty-five for the rest of my life," Miley laughed as the blonde kissed her forehead.

"You know we haven't thought of names yet?"

"Ok, names. Well, I think we should name our boy Elvis and our girl Lucille," the brunette responded.

"Miles, we are not naming our son Elvis."

"Why not?"

"Because he has to live with that name for the rest of his life. It would be fine for a dog, but not a child."

"I see your point. Ok, how about Josh?"

"After that guy you dated who hated Hannah Montana?" Lilly looked at her wife inquisitively.

"Ok, Lucas?"

"The guy who cheated on me when we were in middle school."

"Matt?"

"Dork we sued on Teen Court."

"Jake Ryan!" Miley said exasperatedly.

"Ok, now you're doing it on purpose."

"Justin?"

"I like it, and I can't think of any bad experiences with a Justin. So Justin and Lucy it is." Lilly smiled.

"I like it too," the brunette rubbed her stomach again. "What about you two? Do you like those names?" She felt them kick and her smile grew. "Yep Lils, I think they like them, too."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life**  
_

"Do you two have an off switch!?" Lilly asked the five and six year olds she was chasing around her living room. "Adam and Selena, I swear if you two do not remove the underwear from your heads in the next three seconds you are both getting timeouts!" The blonde said while trying to catch her breath.

"Mommy's a bad guy! Get her!" Six year-old Adam yelled.

"Yeah, get her!" Selena mimicked as the two charged at their mother.

"No, no!" the blonde tried to stop them but it was too late. The kids had each clung onto her legs making her lose her balance.

"We got you!" Selena yelled before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, you guys got me. Now, will you please do mommy a favor and take the underwear off your heads?" she asked her children as the front door opened and Miley and the three eldest Stewart-Truscott children entered.

"I still don't understand why we can't go!" Lucy sighed melodramatically as she walked through the door behind her mother.

"Because your Uncle Jackson and your grandfather will be here, and you are not ditching your family for a party. And why do you two have underwear on your heads?" Miley asked setting her groceries down on the counter. She knelt down and removed the garments from Adam and Selena's heads.

"Mama Lilly let us do it!" Adam said pointing at the blonde who was still sitting on the floor.

"Lilly?" Miley looked at her wife trying to suppress her laughter. Lilly just threw her arms up in mock surrender.

"Mom, I need a new outfit for my date next weekend!" their middle child, Hayley, spoke up from her position on the kitchen counter.

Both women looked at their daughter, "What date?"

"You two must be the only ones who don't know," Justin laughed. "She's got a date with Evan this weekend." He made kissy-faces at his little sister.

"Who is Evan? And get off the counter," Miley asked her daughter.

"He's just a guy from my class. No big deal." Hayley shrugged.

"Yes, it is a big deal!" Lilly said walking over to the group. "You are nine years old. You are way too young to date. You're still supposed to think boys have cooties."

"Oh Mom, I had so many boyfriends when I was her age. Chill out," Lucy jumped in.

"What? You…boyfriend…huh? Don't answer that. Hayley, you are not…" Lilly started, but was interrupted.

"Justin failed his last science test," Hayley interjected.

"You did what?" Miley looked at her eldest son.

"What was that for?" He asked looking at the nine year old.

"I had to get the attention off me somehow."

"Justin, you know you can't afford to fail any more tests or else you'll fail the course," the brunette said giving her son a stern look.

"Mommy, can we take Elvis for a walk?" Selena pulled on Lilly's pant leg holding the dog's leash.

"That's a great idea, sweetie," the blonde smiled and picked up the little girl. "Guys." The group continued to argue. "Guys…Guys…GUYS!" Everybody stopped talking and looked at the blonde. "Thank you. Ok, Justin, Lucy, and Hayley, you guys are going to take Adam and Selena on a walk with Elvis. As if on cue, Adam and their golden retriever came running into the room. Once everyone was out the door the two women collapsed on the couch.

"It's quiet," Miley snuggled into the blonde.

"Now that's a rarity," the blonde laughed, stroking her wife's hair.

"I don't know what I'd do if our house wasn't chaos most of the time though."

"I know what you mean." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the rare alone time they had.

"So, what's this surprise Selena told me about concerning our anniversary?" Miley asked breaking the silence.

"I told her to keep that a secret," the blonde sighed causing the brunette to laugh.

"That's what she said right after she told me."

"Ok, well since the surprise is ruined. Your dad and Jackson are coming a day early so me and you can take a week long Caribbean cruise."

Miley turned around and captured the blonde's lips with her own. Once oxygen became a necessity they broke apart, "You're too perfect!"

"I know," Lilly smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Ew. Get a room!"

The women broke apart to find Lucy standing in the doorway holding a crying Adam.

"We had one until you walked in," Lilly said defensively as Miley got up and walked over to her children. She took the little boy from her daughter and placed him on the counter.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"I fell down and got a boo-boo," he said pointing at his scraped knee. Lilly appeared at her wife's side with the first aid kit. The brunette began cleaning his cut while Lilly wiped his tears.

"All done. Does it still hurt?" Miley asked her son. He nodded.

"Would a kiss make it feel better?" Adam shook his head.

"How about two kisses?" The blonde asked. He shook his head again.

"How about two kisses and some candy?" Lucy came over holding a bag of M&Ms. The little boy nodded his head vigorously. Miley and Lilly each kissed his knee and Lucy gave him a handful of chocolate.

"All better?" Miley asked.

"One more kiss," he said. Miley smiled and gave his scrape another kiss before placing one on his forehead. "I'm good," he said hopping off the counter. He and Lucy went to catch up with the group and they went back to their previous position on the couch.

"I think getting away for a bit is a good idea. We could use some alone time."

"We have some now," Lilly leaned in for a kiss but the door burst open again. "I spoke too soon." Miley laughed as her wife pulled her off the couch so they could see what was going on.

_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._  
**

"45 years. I can't believe you haven't killed me yet," Lilly smiled at her wife.

"Neither can I," Miley laughed. She looked around the room at their family who flown in from all over to celebrate their forty-fifth wedding anniversary. Lilly smiled at the look on the love of her life's face.

"Can you believe how lucky we are?" Miley asked while watching her grandchildren chasing each other.

"I can't believe how fast the time has gone. And I can't believe how incredibly lucky I've been to have spent it with you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are** _

"I love you so much," Miley told her wife who was lying in a hospital bed. "Please don't leave me."

Lilly stoked her hand with her thumb, "You know you're still as beautiful as you were when we were fifteen." Miley smiled. "I'm gonna miss that smile."

"Please don't talk like that. I don't know what I'd do without you. We haven't been apart since we got married."

"I know, Miles. You'll be fine though. You've always been the strong one." Lilly's eyes started filling with tears and they were already streaming down Miley's face.

"Lils…" She crawled into the bed next to Lilly.

"I love you, Miley. I always have. I've always been crazy about you, and I was so blessed to have spent my life with you and have a family with you." More tears poured out of Miley's eyes as she leaned over to share one last kiss with her wife.

"I love you, too, Lilly."

The next morning their children found the two women with their arms wrapped around each other with content smiles on each of their faces.

"They always did everything together," Hayley said looking at her siblings, with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. "I guess this was no exception."

_**15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_

* * *

Yes, I know it was incredibly corny and cheesy, but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway. 


End file.
